1926 in literature
The year 1926 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Bread Loaf Writers' Conference is founded in Middlebury, Vermont. * Ford Madox Ford publishes A Man Could Stand Up --. It is the third book of a four-volume work titled Parade's End published between 1924 and 1928. * October 14 - The children's book Winnie-the-Pooh, by A.A. Milne, is published for the first time. *The remains of Isaac Rosenberg are re-interred at Bailleul Road East Cemetery, Plot V, St. Laurent-Blangy, Pas de Calais, France. * S.S. Van Dine publishes the first Philo Vance mystery novel. New books *Marcel Arland - Monique *Isaac Babel - Red Cavalry *Henry Bellamann - Petenera's Daughter *Louis Bromfield - Early Autumn *Willa Cather - My Mortal Enemy *Arthur Bowie Chrisman - Shen of the Sea *Agatha Christie - The Murder of Roger Ackroyd *James R. Crowell & Samuel C. Hildreth - The Spell of the Turf *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Land of Mist *Lion Feuchtwanger - The Ugly Duchess *Ford Madox Ford - A Man Could Stand Up --'' *C.S. Forester - ''Payment Deferred *Zona Gale - Preface to Life *Hugo Gernsback - Ralph 124C 41+ *Ellen Glasgow - The Romantic Comedians *Georgette Heyer - These Old Shades *Ernest Hemingway - The Sun Also Rises *Franz Kafka - The Castle *A.A. Milne - Winnie-the-Pooh *George A. Moore - Ulich and Soracha *Vladimir Nabokov - Mary *Baroness Orczy **''Unravelled Knots'' **''The Celestial City'' *Cassiano Ricardo - Vamos caçar papagaios *Dorothy L. Sayers - Clouds of Witness *Arthur Schnitzler - Dream Story *S.S. Van Dine - The Benson Murder Case *H.G. Wells - The World of William Clissold *Walter F. White - Flight New drama *Bertolt Brecht - Man Equals Man *Mikhail Bulgakov - Days of the Turbins *St. John Greer Ervine - Anthony and Anna *Sean O'Casey - The Plough and the Stars Poetry *Mário de Andrade - Losango cáqui *Robert McAlmon - The Portrait of a Generation *Hugh MacDiarmid - A Drunk Man Looks at the Thistle Non-fiction *Angela Brazil - My Own Schooldays *T.E. Lawrence - Seven Pillars of Wisdom *R.H. Tawney - Religion and the Rise of Capitalism *William Butler Yeats - Autobiographies Births *January 5 - W. D. Snodgrass, American poet *January 14 - Tom Tryon, American actor & novelist (d. 1991) *February 3 - Richard Yates, American writer (d. 1992) *February 15 - Dieter Lattmann, writer & politician *February 20 - Richard Matheson, American author *March 3 - James Merrill, American poet (d. 1995) *March 24 - Dario Fo, Italian dramatist & actor *March 27 - Frank O'Hara, American poet (d. 1966) *March 31 - John Fowles, English writer (d. 2005) *April 28 - Harper Lee, American novelist *May 21 - Robert Creeley, American author (d. 2005) *June 3 - Allen Ginsberg, American Beat Generation poet (d. 1997) *July 11 - Frederick Buechner, American author & minister *July 18 - Elizabeth Jennings, English poet (d. 2001) *August 14 - René Goscinny, French writer & co-creator of Asterix (d. 1977) *August 14 - Alice Adams, American short story writer *September 14 - Michel Butor, French writer *October 15 - Evan Hunter, American author & screenwriter (d. 2005) *November 20 - John Gardner, British novelist (d. 2007) *December 1 - Elena Harlow, horror author *December 23 - Robert Bly, American writer *''date unknown'' - Spencer Holst, American writer & storyteller (d. 2001) Deaths *January 14 - René Boylesve, French author (b. 1867) *May 21 - Ronald Firbank, British novelist (b. 1886) *August 1 - Israel Zangwill, English poet (b. 1964) *December 29 - Rainer Maria Rilke, German language poet (b. 1875) Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction:Radclyffe Hall, Adam's Breed * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Reverend Dr H. B. Workman, John Wyclif: A Study of the English Medieval Church * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Arthur Bowie Chrisman, Shen of the Sea * Nobel Prize for Literature: Grazia Deledda * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: George Kelly, Craig's Wife * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Amy Lowell, What's O'Clock * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Sinclair Lewis, Arrowsmith * Blindman International Poetry Prize: Ruth Manning-Sanders, The City * * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature